


Sugar Coffee

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, the best thing to warm your heart in autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: You accidentally dropped too much sugar in your coffee and V swaps your cups when you´re not looking.





	Sugar Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble

„oh!“

Your small yelp rippled through the lazy afternoon silence of Devil May Cry.

V perked up like a worried mother cat who heard one of her kittens mewl. The tattooed man couldn´t help himself, he held a soft spot for you. Content as you didn´t utter a word of pain he turned back to his novel, guiding his attention to something else as not to embarrass you on the small accident.

Other people weren´t as discreet.

“The sugar cup dropped into this one... oh well.”

\- “Well, I´d say that didn´t even take five minutes. What did ya break this time?”

V shut his book with more force than necessary. 

You pouted at Dante and brushed your hands off on the yellow linen towel, using the other end to wipe around the cup of the now ruined coffee. 

“I just wanted to surprise all of you with some coffee, Dante. So be mean and you won´t get any!”

You stuck your tongue out at the half-daemon while balancing the tray into the lobby. They had gathered there together, which was a rare but welcomed sight, and you placed a cup in front of everyone on the TV table. Nico thanked you because you were a sweetheart, for Nero and Kyrie you had made an attempt at latte art and wrote the other one´s first letter with cream, Dante´s coffee had a shot of Whiskey and Vergil´s was black and bitter.

As for V, you blushed as you placed the cup in front of him, doing so even more when he gently took it from your hands and brushed his fingers against yours. Risking a quick glance you smiled bashfully, failing to notice how he took obvious pleasure in it.

You were so sweet and delicate, something he had to watch over. You were a pretty flower that shouldn´t be picked, not by anyone. V himself would protect and look after you, as long as this fragile body would allow it to happen. You were simply too precious, a happy little bubble in a cruel world.

You saved the sugar-overdosed coffee for yourself, ready to be the martyr as you sat down at last. The cup had just touched your lips when there was a loud bang in the kitchen, without a doubt louder than your little accident.

“What the hell was that?”

Niko charged for the kitchen immediately, followed by Dante who sighed dramatically. 

When they came back and called off the false alarm, V had already started drinking his coffee with the utmost calm. One after the other, everyone started to drink.

Your eyes widened with the first sip of latte. “Mh, I guess it was a happy accident after all!”

You looked adorable, wonderment written all over your face at how the coffee didn´t taste spoiled at all. The faint smile pulling at the corner of V´s lips slipped your attention. 

The poet did his best to suppress the shudder as he swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> happy autumn~


End file.
